Dolly
'Dolly ' is a strange ragdoll met by Vince whilst at Brusque Manor. She is able to move around, like Vince, and is able to talk by pulling a string attached to her back. She claims to know Madam Charmaine, and agrees to take Vince to The Carnival if he gets rid of the monsters on the 2nd Floor. Following Vince's defeat of the monsters, she says they'll take a train, but it is only a toy train in a large town model. Vince starts complaining, and while he isn't looking, Kosmo The Inscrutable appears and pulls her string, causing her to become angry with Vince and start fighting him. Personality The first impression of Dolly is that she is friendly (If somewhat peculiar), because upon Vince's first meeting with her, she greets him happily and asks if he would be her friend. Most of the time they are around each other, Dolly speaks sweetly, with a childlike demeanour, and acts kindly to Vince. She also apparently has a bad temper, and can easily be annoyed or angered. This is proven when Vince suggests he help her after he saves Madam Charmaine - at which point Dolly's eyes become red and her voice demonic, telling him 'No deal'; but then almost immediately returning to normal. She can also be somewhat rude - an example being her calling Vince 'short stuff' (despite Vince being almost the same size as her), yelling at him in her demonic voice for not defeating all the monsters (but quickly saying 'Oops! Excuse me.' after this). She was also became enraged at Vince when under the influence of Kosmo ''. ''Vince has referred to her as 'psychotic'. Appearance Dolly appears to be a glass doll from the 1900's; whilst her head is glass, her body is comprised of some kind of fabric or felt. She wears a fancy pink dress and hat, and her hair is orange and curly, (evidently) not made of glass. She carries around a tiny, lifeless French Poodle, who she calls Fifi, with her. On her mouth, there is a whole in the middle and a string on her back, which are both used for speaking. Her eyes are dark blue, but turn fully red when she's angered. She also has a lazy eye, which slides around whenever she moves her head while talking. When Kosmo pulls her string and she becomes enraged, her face splits in half revealing a dark grey, metallic skull with red eyes. She also becomes slightly larger and loses most of her hair. She can throw her poodle into the air and it homes in on Vince and explode on impact. She also has a Turret gun on her stomach which fires rapidly fires at Vince when in range. How To Defeat When Vince and Dolly meet at the train station, Vince states how the train is a toy, but Dolly cheerfully asks "Isn't it wonderful?". Whilst Vince complains, Kosmo The Inscrutable appears, pulling Dolly's string - transforming her into a monstrous version of herself, who then begins fighting Vince. Dolly's main attack is using her poodle as a heat seeking missile. The town model is large and has a variety of objects, buildings, and obstacles to hide behind when her poodle stalks Vince. In the model are three different switches - in the mountain, haunted castle, and desert area. When switched on, two trains come from two different tunnels and eventually crash into each other. Vince must stand on a platform with his image on it - to get in the middle of the collision - and hurt Dolly. After all three switches are used and Vince is hit by the trains, Dolly will be defeated. Dolly.jpg Demonic Dolly.png NO DEAL, SHORT STUFF.png Hello, I'm Dolly.png Trivia * It was originally planned that Dolly would come back to life and help Vince (possibly becoming a playable character) in the final battle, but the idea was scrapped due to glitches in testing. The ending also had her disappear, with her telling Vince that she hopes to see him again, which would be another hint of a second Voodoo Vince game. Category:Trivia Category:Characters